


The Case Of The Cruise Liner

by JohnlockedDancer



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Canonical swearing, Crime, Crimes & Criminals, Detective, Doctor - Freeform, Doctors and detectives, Gay, Investigations, M/M, Not Underage, POV Third Person, Partners in Crime, Pining, Sharing a Bed, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Yaoi, gay all the way, i like making tags, should I continue this?, written in English
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:14:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21575836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnlockedDancer/pseuds/JohnlockedDancer
Summary: "Unfortunately, John had managed to book a suite with merely a large double bed."
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

John stood, waiting in line, as he kept an eye out for a mop of dark curls and sighed for the uptenth time.  
Sherlock had texted him the other day (John had been on yet another, which had proven to be, unsuccessful date). Something about a suicide bomber on a cruise liner. Sherlock had told him to get two tickets for one of the Princess Cruises that was due to leave a specific time that the detective had received on another text from Lestrade. Unfortunately, John had managed to book a suite with merely a large double bed. He'd called and told them that he and Sherlock Holmes weren't a couple and could they please switch to a suite with two single beds? Their reply was that, of course they could, but if they took the double bedded one, they would get it for a cheeper price. So, he texted Sherlock again and asked what they should do. Sherlock insisted they take the double bed. John should have expected it, really, he should have seen it coming. Of course Sherlock would never pay more than necessary. John did his best to try and pursuade Sherlock to take the single beds. At least, he convinced himself that he tried his best. Finally though, John gave in and reserved the double bed. Lastly, Sherlock had texted that he would meet John at the dock.  
So, here he was, luggage in hand and still no Sherlock, with the line getting shorter and shorter. He was just about to go aboard and thinking about texting the git again and ask where the hell he was when he heard footsteps coming up to him. John turned around "Sherlock! Where the hell have you been?! I was worried you wouldn't make it aboard!" He pursed his lips. Sherlock was panting slightly, John realized. Suddenly, he felt bad for his outburst. Sherlock however, only smirked. "You're adorable when you're angry." Sherlock turned around and walked briskly onboard. John sputtered. "What...what's that supposed to mean?" He shouted at Sherlock's back. The detective ignored him and John muttered under his breath as he struggled with their luggage to catch up with him.


	2. Chapter 2

John was packing up his luggage, while Sherlock was kind enough to share some of the details regarding the case they were supposed to investigate. Apparently, they were to look for a couple of women; one with short, red hair and the other, a blonde. The bomb was reported to be planted somewhere on the ship between eight and eleven pm. John groaned. “How the hell are we supposed to find two women by that description in time?! I’d compare it to finding a needle in a haystack! Are those the only clues you’ve got?”  
Sherlock smirked. “Actually, I’ve got more, but you know that I like keeping things in the dark as long as possible. Isn’t it more fun that way?” Sighing, John looked up at Sherlock, noticed his smug expression and, having finished with his socks, proceeded with the rest of his things. “No, Sherlock it’s not! How many times do I have to tell you that?!”  
Sherlock shrugged and flopped down on the bed.  
When John was finished, he noticed the detective sprawled out, like a cat on the double bed. He couldn’t help but smile a little even though he was a little worried about how things would turn out when they would finally be able to go to bed. Fuck, he was tired already. He chose to settle down in one of the armchairs with his book until Sherlock deemed it necessary to begin excavate their task.


End file.
